Madam Crimp, vestidos para toda ocasión
by jessyriddle
Summary: Delfina Crimp ama ser modista mas que cualquier otra cosa, o casi. Este fic participa en el reto "Medievo y Fundadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto "Medievo y Fundadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Delfina Crimp (s. XV):

Fue una de las modistas más famosas de Londres en el siglo XV. Inventó el hechizo que facilitaba la tarea de cortar la tela y el hilo.

En la wiki de HP en ingles aparece que Delfina se hizo pasar por muggle, además de que un rival, Snickerton, la vio haciendo magia y la acusó.

* * *

Delfina siempre supo que quería ser de grande. Cuando era pequeña, aún antes de aprender a escribir, había descubierto su vocación.

A escondidas, robaba la navaja de su padre, y la usaba para cortar, romper y quitar pedazos de tela o adornos de sus vestidos, para volver a colocarlo en otra posición, dándole un aspecto más sofisticado y elegante a las prendas.

Al salir de Hogwarts, decidió poner en marcha sus planes, y al poco tiempo, abrió un pequeño local en Londres. Debido a su gran talento y buen gusto, no tardó en ser la modista más solicitada de todo Londres.

-Madam Crimp, necesito un vestido urgente- gritó una mujer entrando a toda prisa al local.

-Por supuesto, Annie. ¿se puede saber porque tanta prisa?

-Mi hermana se casa, usted sabe, mi padre ha tenido problemas con el negocio y el hijo del herrero mostró interés en Matilda, así que concertaron un matrimonio lo más rápido posible, será en sólo unos días.. ¿tendrá listo mi vestido para entonces?- preguntó.

-Por supuesto, vamos a empezar.- Delfina se encaminó a los estantes donde reposaban las telas y le indicó a su cliente que escogiera.

Tras tener listas telas, lazos y adornos, empezó a tomar medidas y, al finalizar, fue a la trastienda a crear el vestido. Hace unos años, había creado un hechizo que funcionaba para cortar, como si se tratase de las tijeras muggles, haciendo imposible realizar sus obras frente a los ojos de los clientes. Ese descubrimiento, hizo que pudiera terminar sus creaciones en tiempo record, y por ende, aumentar aún más su popularidad.

Un par de horas después, estaba entregando el vestido a Annie, que se fue satisfecha.

oOoOo

Un año después, Delfina se encontraba en su local, aconsejando a una joven sobre los colores que resaltarían su atractivo, cuando Annie entró llorando al local.

-¿Qué ha pasado Annie?- preguntó angustiada al ver el estado de su amiga.

-Es mi hermana, la van a quemar- dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Qué?¿Quién?

-la acusaron de ser una bruja, pero ella no lo es, estoy segura de eso.- murmuró Annie.

-Cuéntame que ha pasado, quizás podemos hacer algo.

- Matilda estaba dando a luz a su primogénito, hubo alguna complicación, su hijo se estaba asfixiando con el cordón y de repente desapareció. -"magia accidental" pensó Madam Crimp mientras seguía escuchando el relato. -La matrona gritó algo y se fue, al poco rato regresó con unos hombres y se la llevaron. Le quitaron a su hijo de los brazos. Edward, su esposo, y yo los seguimos para ver que podíamos hacer, pero nos dijeron que no iba a haber un juicio, las pruebas eran demasiado concretas para "desperdiciar el tiempo"- Annie no aguantó más y empezó a llorar; Delfina la abrazó tratando de consolarla mientras pensaba en la historia que acababa de oír.

"el recién nacido hizo magia accidental para salvarse, acusan a la madre de brujería y la van a llevar a la hoguera, diablos, debo contactar con el Consejo de Magos, deben sacar a ese niño de ahí o al primer accidente de magia lo matan" pensó.

Desafortunadamente no hubo nada que pudieran hacer para evitar la ejecución, y aún no había podido contactar al Consejo; desde que había abierto su negocio, se había hecho pasar por muggle, lo cual dificultaba mantener el contacto con el mundo mágico; porque ¿Qué muggle tendría una lechuza en su casa? Además de que seria sumamente extraño ver una en el día llevando cartas de un lugar a otro; lo único que le quedaba para recordar sus orígenes, era su varita.

oOoOo

Los años pasaron y su negocio fue prosperando, cada día tenia más clientes, algunos de los cuales habían abandonado a sus sastre para ir con ella, la modista que estaba en la boca de todos.

Obviamente eso no le gustó a su competencia. Sus rivales empezaron a espiarla y ver que era lo que hacia tan especial su trabajo. Estaban convencidos de que tenia algún secreto.

Algunos abandonaron su espionaje al poco tiempo, al no ver nada inusual; claramente la mujer tenia un excelente gusto y era habilidosa para coser las prendas, pero no parecía nada fuera de lo común.

Snickerton, uno de los muggles que había perdido algunos clientes, no se dio por vencido y tras observar a la distancia a su rival, decidió poner en marcha un plan para desenmascararla.

Decidió disfrazarse y hacerse pasar por un aprendiz; ella lo aceptó gustosa, con tanto trabajo haría falta un par de manos extras.

-Ey John, voy a terminar un pedido, cuida de la tienda mientras estoy atrás, por favor- dijo antes de encerrarse en el cuarto donde hacia sus trabajos.

El hombre, veía con sospecha ese comportamiento, ¿por qué alguien se encerraría en un cuarto cuando solamente estaba cosiendo? Decidió dejarlo pasar, seguramente en esa habitación encontraría algo para incriminarla y luego, la acusaría.

Un par de semanas después, tuvo su oportunidad.

-Voy a llevar ese vestido, la señora Kant no puede venir y me ha pedido de favor entregárselo, no me tardo- Delfina no esperó respuesta y salió apresurada.

Snickerton observó como se alejaba y, cuando la perdió de vista, fue a la trastienda a buscar evidencia.

Por su mala suerte, no encontró nada extraño, excepto quizás, que no había tijeras en ningún lado. "¿Cómo puede cortar las telas?" pensó. Decidido a llegar al fondo de ese misterio, decidió esconderse en el negocio durante la noche y esperar a ver que podía pasar.

Cuando llegó la hora de cerrar, se despidió de Delfina y cuando ella se distrajo, abrió y cerró la puerta, figurando haber salido y encontró refugio entre las telas. Ella observó la calle desierta, y asegurándose de no ser vista por ojos indiscretos, caminó a la habitación y empezó a trabajar, olvidándose de cerrar la puerta, como acostumbraba hacer.

El hombre se acercó con sigilo, y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido, aunque se recompuso rápidamente y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara; ya se enteraría aquella bruja que no era buena idea robarle sus clientes; sin hacer ruido se alejó de su lugar de trabajo.

Delfina nunca se dio cuenta de que su empleado había visto como usaba su varita.

El día después, en cuanto abrió el local, un grupo de hombres entró.

-No te muevas- gritó uno abofeteándola, mientras otro la inmovilizaba.

-Atala a una silla- ordenó el que parecía ser el jefe.

Snickerton apareció detrás del grupo, sonriendo.

- Allá atrás vi como usaba su varita - dijo indicándole el lugar- es de ese tamaño- mostró con las manos- y de madera.

-Chicos, hay que buscar en todos lados.- ordenó un hombre.

Todos empezaron a moverse frenéticos, volcando cajones, tirando las telas, rompiendo bosquejos. Al cabo de un par de horas, habiendo registrado todo el local sin encontrar nada, los hombres empezaron a dudar de las acusaciones.

-Yo la vi, lo juro- gritó Snickerton.

-Aquí no hay nada señor.- contestó gentilmente el hombre.

-Seguramente no buscasteis bien- protestó el otro.

-Disculpe- interrumpió Delfina- tengo un poco de picazón, ¿podría desatarme para poder rascarme?- preguntó.

El hombre se encogió de hombros, y creyendo que no había ningún peligro, cortó la soga. Con un rápido movimiento Madam Crimp reveló su varita y desapareció; justo después de recordarle a su empleado que se vengaría.

oOoOo

Años más tarde, Madam Crimp, ahora llamada Madam Toubeau abría su negocio; se sentó tras el mostrados esperando a que llegara algún cliente y pensó en todo lo que había pasado desde su huida.

Tras escapar del grupo de hombres, había decidido seguir con su sueño, aunque tendría mucho más cuidado.

Paris era el lugar ideal para una modista, era una ciudad reconocida por su moda y casi no tenia competencia, por lo que no resaltaría tanto.

Decidió dejar de usar la magia en sus vestidos, haciendo todo manual y tardando varios días en poder tener listo un pedido, por lo que no tuvo tanto éxito como en Londres.

Pero apreciaba demasiado su vida y no quería arriesgarse por unas cuantas monedas; sinceramente no quería ser puesta en la hoguera por un descuido.

Siguió su vida comportándose completamente como una muggle, pasando desapercibida, y nunca nadie en Londres supo que había sido de ella. Nadie excepto Snickerton, que recibió una maldición bastante desagradable para su profesión, todas las prendas que confeccionara, terminarían siendo cortadas en tiras e inutilizables. Él nunca se olvidaría de esa bruja que le arruinó la vida dos veces.

Delfina rió al recordarlo, pero una joven interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Bonjour Madam Toubeau ¿tiene tiempo para preparar un vestido?

Ella asintió, empezando a trabajar.


End file.
